


When enemies meet

by catmrib



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowboys, Enemies to Lovers, Gang War, I can't believe that's not a tag, Interrogation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmrib/pseuds/catmrib
Summary: The Shadowhunter and Warlock gang has been at war for decades, having been passed down from generation to generation. Magnus Bane, also known as The Devil, and Alec Lightwood, known as The Angel, have been leading their gangs to try an exterminate the other. After a failed plan from The Warlocks, Magnus Bane gets captured. Alec goes to interrogate him, which quickly gets a little heated.





	When enemies meet

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by this picture https://www.instagram.com/p/BrLC6JIhYY8/ by Max_maks_art. You should definitely check out their art because it is amazing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

_05.06.1854_

 

“No fights between the Shadowhunter and Warlock gang,” Catarina read and shook her head laughing. “Guys, listen to this, this is incredible… ‘The two gangs have been at war for years, and few times has there been more than a week without some sort of attack.’”  

“‘Last conflict between the two gangs was two weeks ago,’” Magnus continued as he took the newspaper from her, “between the leaders of the gangs, The Devil and The Angel.’”

“‘No one is sure what happened between the gangs.’" Ragnor was the next to read the article. “‘Is this the end of the war that has been going for decades, or is it simply a break for both sides to gather back their forces?’ “

“‘No sides have made any communication with the town, and their location and size remain unknown. The sheriff has been trying to get peace between the gangs for years, but refuses to comment when asked if he knows what is happening, or if he has anything to do with it. A warlock scout was seen last night in the Shadowhunter’s territory, but no sign of attack yet.

Anyone with information about the gangs will be well paid if they report to us. We will be back with news about the gangs when something happens.’ Oh aren’t they sweet?” asked Raphael as he folded the paper in half. “Thinking that the war might be over?”

“Adorable,” Magnus agreed. “Little do they know. Just a few more days, and The Shadowhunters will have to surrender. Elias poisoned their water supply yesterday night. Nothing deadly, it won’t affect the animals, but it’ll leave them all feverish. And once it sets in, we’ll attack. They’ll have no choice but to surrender.” Magnus chuckled a bit. Some people might think he was cheating, and technically he was. But The Shadowhunters were all a bunch of cheaters, and if Magnus wanted to win the war, he had to cheat back.

“We’ll get back at them for everything they did. Everyone they killed,” Raphael said. They all held personal grudges to the Shadowhunters. All of them had lost family and friends because of them. They knew that it wasn’t necessarily because of the current leader but neither of them cared about that. They had learned how to fight and that the Shadowhunters were their enemies.

And it wasn’t like the current leader was innocent. Just a year back, he’d sent a scout to set their field on fire. Had it not been for Magnus, Ragnor, Raphael, and Cat being out that night, the whole thing would have burned and they would have been left for the winter without food.

“Okay, but remember the limits we’ve set up,” Catarina said. “No killing unless it’s necessary, and by necessary I mean life or death. No torture, which means no hitting after someone surrenders. I know you don’t do this, any of you, but you tend to get carried away. Like you, Magnus. Two weeks ago. You almost killed him, the Angel.”’

“He was taunting me,” Magnus protested. “I would never kill such a pretty face. But if putting a bullet in his mouth would shut him up, I would have considered it.” They all knew it was a lie. Magnus knew they knew. Magnus had only killed one person, when he was only a child. And he had vowed to never do it again. He wouldn’t kill The Shadowhunters… he would just make them go through the humiliation of surrendering. And then maybe tell them to leave and never come back. Maybe he would keep a certain Angel for himself… It was a shame that his rival had such a pretty face.

“Whatever you say, Magnus. Now, get your ass off that chair. We’re going into town. Get some drinks, spread some rumors. I’m tired of hiding here,” Ragnor said.  

“Oh, yes. About damn time. Let’s get out of here,” Magnus agreed and stood up immediately. “Let’s get the horses and get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

“Alec! It’s spreading. Five people have gotten ill by now,” Isabelle said, walking up to Alec. “We need to figure out what this is and we need to stop it.”

“I think I know what’s going on,” Alec replied, handing her the newspaper. “A warlock scout was here. Must have something to do with it. I don’t know what they’ve done… but it can’t be a coincidence.” Alec stood up and walked past his sister. “Do you know what exactly this is? The ones infected, will they be fine?”

“I don’t know what’s spreading it, but it doesn’t seem to be deadly. They’re having a fever and feeling nauseous, some of them have headaches. But I think they’ll be fine,” Isabelle said.

Alec nodded. “We need to stop it from spreading or we'll be vulnerable. Tell everyone to not eat or drink anything before we very stopped this.”

“You don’t want anyone to eat? Or drink? Alec, we are humans, we need to drink at least,” Izzy said.

Alec sighed. “Hopefully we'll find out what is spreading it soon. But you're right. We'll go into town to get some supplies for a few days. Go find Jace, I'll get the horses,” he said.

“Announce someone to be in charge if you are taking me and Jace to go out of the camp,” Izzy added before she turned to go and look and for Jace.

Alec nodded. He walked in the direction of the stalls, knowing Underhill would be there. He quickly explained the situation and told him to take control while they were out.

It didn’t take long before Alec, Izzy and Jace were on their horses and on the way into the city. Each of them had two big bags which they planned to fill with supplies. Alec knew that the warlocks had done something to them, he just didn’t know what it was and that made him angry and frustrated.

It was an unusual sight, the leaders of the Shadowhunter clan in the city. The Shadowhunter had their own water supply and plenty of food they made themselves, and should something ever be needed, they would usually send a scout. But even though Alec was barely ever here, he'd grown up in this town, he knew it inside out.

They were almost done with getting everything they need when Alec heard a familiar voice coming from inside the building right next to them. The bar. “Guys!” He called to his siblings. “They're here. The warlocks.” Alec dismounted his horse and placed a hand on his gun.

“Hey, stop. It’s a bar, you can’t just get in there and shoot.” Izzy said. 

“I'm not going to shoot anyone,” Alec assured her. “But this is our best shot to capture someone from them, and make them tell us what they've done.”

“Yeah but I don’t think storming in like that would help us. We need a plan,” Jace said.

“Okay, well, how about one of you guards the horses so they won't ride away, and the other one and I will wait outside till they leave, and then we'll take one as a hostage so they won't shoot.”

“Nah… we make a small riot out here. They storm out and Izzy gets one by knocking them out and getting them on her horse as well. Once we know she’s away enough we rush after her.”

“How do you plan on making a riot?” Alec questioned.

“What are you holding in your hand?” Jace asked and rolled his eyes.

“Don't get cocky,” Alec replied, pointing his gun to the air before firing three shots. The noise was loud and clear, and there voices in the bar stilled. Alec looked over at his sister. “Just grab the first person you can and get out of her. We'll distract them for as long as possible.”

Izzy nodded and quickly tied everything closer to her horse as she stood next to the door and waited.

Just a few seconds later a group of about five people came out, guns raised. Alec recognized them from the warlock gang. He heard gunshots again and saw Jace shooting up at the sky as well. “What are you waiting for?” He called at the others. “Are you just gonna stand there? Make it easy for us?” Jace aimed his gun down at the ground, shooting in the dirt in front of them.

At those shots, the warlocks didn’t hold back any longer. They attacked and in a matter of minutes, there was a full-blown brawl going on. Jace and Alec got hit rather often but they also served great kicks and punches. They also managed to watch Izzy. She quickly had gotten someone and was back on her horse, riding back towards the camp. Alec couldn’t look too long and so he didn’t know who it was that Izzy had on her horse.

About ten minutes later Alec looked over at Jace, and they nodded at each other. They had given Izzy enough time, and now they needed to get out of here before they were taken captive themselves, or even killed. They were both skilled fighters, but they were outnumbered and had no weapons other than their guns, which were now empty anyway. They made a run for their horses and jumped on before riding away in the same direction Izzy had gone.

Their camp was only about ten minutes away by horse. By the time Alec and Jace got there, Izzy already had their hostage tied to the stables. Alec immediately went there and looked at their hostage. “Wow… Well done Izzy,” he said when he saw who it was. “Magnus Bane,” he grinned.

 

* * *

 

Magnus woke up with a headache, the back of his head throbbing like he'd been hit. He remembered being at the bar, he remembered hearing the gunshots, and then… nothing. The first thing he noticed was that he was outside, and then that he wasn't anywhere familiar. And then he realized he was tied down. He slowly looked up and the probably worst person to see. Alexander Lightwood. “Seriously?” Alec smirked.

“Welcome, _Devil,”_ he said teasingly. “You're don't look as powerful as everyone claims you to be,” he said with a chuckle. “Don't worry. As long as you cooperate, we won't have to hurt you.” Magnus struggled against the bonds, but his wrists were tied to each other and to the stable fence. His calves were tied together as well, and the rope also went over his torso and around a pillar to make sure he really wouldn't be able to move.

“I didn't realize you'd gone low enough to kidnap people,” Magnus said. “Nor was I aware the Angel liked to tie people down. Not so innocent after all, huh?”

“Well, we never had time to talk, did we? So you don’t know much about me.”

“Maybe not. But I've heard rumors. I've heard about all the men you've seduced to do your dirty work. And even more about the ones you seduced to do your dirty work  _with._ You have quite a reputation going on, _Angel.”_

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Well, funny you would say that, considering your own reputation.” Magnus grinned.

“How about we prove both our reputations right together?” He suggested.

“I would like to do that,” Alec grinned and tilted his head. “I just need a few things, I’ll be right back. Don’t go away… oh wait, you can’t.” Magnus rolled his eyes as Alec walked away with a chuckle. As soon as he was alone he started struggling against the bonds but it was no use. Whoever had tied these had really known how to do this.  

A few moments later Alexander came back and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw what he was holding in his hands.

“You're going to tell me why my people are getting ill, or I'll make you,” Alec said, making the crop in his hand obvious.

“Well, Alexander. I think there's been a misunderstanding. I believe you agreed to prove our reputations right, not to interrogate me. Unless the crop is part of it. Quite a kinky man you are, Alexander.”

There was a loud, cracking sound as the crop hit Magnus's thigh. Even with his pants on he felt the sting. “Why are my people getting ill, Magnus?” Alec asked again.

“I don't know, Alexander. Maybe you have a virus going around?” Magnus hissed as the crop landed on his hip, in the small spot between where his pants ended and his shirt started, right on bare skin.

“I'm trying to make this easy for you,” Alec said. Magnus smiled up at him.

“Oh, trust me, you're making it very hard,” he said with a grin. Another hit landed on his hip. “Why don't you take my shirt off? More skin to hit,” Magnus said, trying to be as much of a tease as he could, but apparently, that had backfired because Alec bit on the crop so he had his hands free and then opened Magnus’ shirt.

“Not a bad idea, let’s see how you like that.” Magnus couldn't help but grin when he saw Alec's eyes lingering.

“Like what you see?” Magnus's breath hitched when Alec dragged the crop up his chest. He was trying to be threatening, but damn, he was so fucking hot… if only he knew that what he was doing was one of Magnus's turn-ons, he probably wouldn't be doing it. But hey, Magnus wasn't exactly trying to hide it.

“Why are my people getting ill?” Alec repeated.

“Maybe they've been poisoned. Not that I would know,” Magnus said. The crop landed on his abdomen multiple times in a row, leaving Magnus's abs a light red color. Magnus rolled his hips, getting Alec's attention where he wanted it. “I don't think your interrogation methods are very good. I thought I wasn't supposed to enjoy it.”

“Oh, you can enjoy it… all I care about is that you will talk eventually.”

“Will I?” Magnus shook his head. “I'm quite resistant, Alexander. I bet you'll break before I even break a sweat,” he said.

“I can hit the same point over and over and eventually you’ll find it painful.”

“How do you know the pain won't turn me on more?”

“I just have to try, I guess,” Alec said and shrugged his shoulder.

“Well, Alexander, I have no intentions of talking. You'll have to be very creative if you're going to make me.”

“How about you try to shut up for a while then? And don’t talk for two minutes.”

“Don't say I'm getting on your nerves. Am I frustrating you, Alexander?” Magnus's hips rolled again as the crop hit his ribs repeatedly, and Magnus's head fell back too as he leaned against the pillar behind him. “I know of a great way to get that frustration out,” he said. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Alec looking down at his quite obvious erection. “Maybe you should change your methods. Interrogation is all about adapting. I thought you would know that much, at least.”

“I said, shut up,” he repeated and untied his handkerchief from his neck to stuff it into Magnus’s mouth. Magnus wanted to come with another sarcastic comment, but couldn't. Instead, he focused on giving Alec a look, saying more than anything Magnus could have said. For a moment, Magnus wondered if Alec knew exactly what he was doing to him, if he was doing it on purpose. Did Alec change his method after all or was he interested in where this could end? The situation was rather confusing, but so far Magnus enjoyed it more then he wanted

 

* * *

 

 _This is way more difficult than I thought it would be,_ Alec thought as he looked at Magnus for a moment. _Why are you enjoying this so much? You should scream in pain and not get so obviously hard._ Alec was a bit frustrated. He wanted answers, needed answers but all he got was a horny Magnus Bane. Alec had to lie if he said he wasn’t enjoying this at least a bit but his focus was elsewhere.

 _WAIT!_ He stopped himself before he could land another hit. _Take advantage of that. He likes it, and at some point, he’ll be desperate enough to talk._

Alec smiled, put the crop away and stepped closer to Magnus so he could whisper into his ear. “So, you like that, huh? You made it rather obvious that you do… I can do something about that” he whispered and at the same time pressed his flat hand against Magnus’s chest and stroked down towards his pants, where he stopped. “I bet you want that, I bet you like that.” Magnus nodded and thrust his hips against Alec's hand. Alec pulled at his waistband, and let it snap back against Magnus's skin. He tilted Magnus's chin up as if he was going to kiss him, and then pulled his head to the side to kiss his neck.

Magnus let out a soft noise and his hips rolled again, making Alec shift his attention. He unbuttoned Magnus's pants and slipped his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around Magnus's cock through his underwear. Magnus's eyes slipped shut as Alec started moving his hand slowly, teasing. Again Alec leaned down to kiss and nip at Magnus's neck. He tasted so good, looked so good. If Magnus and he hadn't been declared enemies pretty much since birth, Alec might even have given him a shot.

“Look at you, getting off at the hands of your enemy. What would your friends think if they saw you now?” Alec tutted, but he couldn't deny that his own pants were starting to feel a little too tight for his liking.

“If they knew how much you like this, that you almost begged for this,” he continued as his hand moved faster. He paid close attention to Magnus, he didn’t want him to come. This was an interrogation, after all. “Look at yourself. I bet if I placed my knee there you'd hump my leg, desperate to get off in any way.” Alec pulled his hand away and did as he'd said, pressing his leg in between Magnus's. He almost chuckled as Magnus kept moving to rub himself up and down Alec's leg. If Magnus was this needy already, it couldn't take long to get an answer out of him. Alec waited for a moment before he pushed his hand back inside Magnus’s pants.

It wasn't too long before Alec felt Magnus's cock twitch in his hand. He felt Magnus tense up and heard that his harsh breathing suddenly stopped. Alec let another moment pass before he pulled his hand back and pulled completely away, leaving Magnus hard and dripping, hips still moving as if he hoped there would be something there. Alec let him cool down for a few seconds before he stepped closer and pulled the handkerchief out of his mouth, discarding it.”Ready to talk?”

Magnus was still catching his breath, but he shook his head. “You'll have to go on for a long time if you want to make me desperate enough to talk, Lightwood,” he said. Alec smirked.

“That won't be a problem,” he said, hands moving to pull Magnus pants and underwear down to his knees. “I can do this all night, and I am sure you won’t be able to hold on so long. Look at you” he said and stroked over Magnus’ cheek. “You are breathless and it’s just been a few minutes”

“Look at yourself,” Magnus nodded down towards Alec's crotch, where a small tent was forming in his pants. “You haven't even been touched.”

“Neither had you,” Alec reminded him. “Now, not a word from you unless it's the answer to my question,” he said, and before Magnus could say anything he sank to his knees. He grabbed Magnus's hips to keep them tightly pressed against the fence, making sure Magnus wouldn't move them. “I bet you'll beg if I wait long enough,” he said, pressing kisses to Magnus's thighs and abdomen, and all the skin around there, except his cock. Alec knew that he shouldn’t but he really liked this. He was glad that it was already dark around them so nobody would see the things he was doing with Magnus. It would be taken really badly, for more than one reason. But maybe those reasons where why he liked it so much.

“You can't break me, Lightwood,” Magnus said. His voice was shaking, so Alec wasn't very convinced.

“Whatever you say, Bane,” he said, licking up Magnus's cock, from his balls and up to the head, where he stopped to suck lightly on the tip. He could feel Magnus shiver. Alec kept doing exactly that for a little while before he leaned closer to take more of Magnus into his mouth. Alec took his time, but he felt that Magnus liked it, very much, and so he stopped and pulled back again to stand up.

“You have another chance to tell me what you did to my people.” Again, Magnus shook his head.

“You won't make me that desperate. Ever,” Alec raised an eyebrow.

“That's a dangerous thing to say, Bane. Nothing motivates me more than someone telling me I can't do something. And, I can get off if I want to, you can’t.” Alec went down on his knees again, thinking that if he could bring Magnus to the edge enough times, he'd eventually break.

Alec lost count of how many times he had denied Magnus to come. He wasn't sure how much time had passed either, probably around half an hour at least. Magnus was breathing hard and sweating, cock hard and constantly dripping. But he still hadn't said anything.

Alec was hard himself, but had mostly ignored it. “This is your last chance, Bane. Tell me and I'll let you come. Refuse and I'll leave you like this till tomorrow night, and then we'll do it all again.”

“Never, Lightwood. You can keep me as your little toy for as long as you want, I will never break, I am sure that you will break before me. You want me. I can see you do.”

“I..I don’t want you. I just… I like the power and the knowledge that I… well I can.” said Alec with a grin before he stepped back a bit and opened his yeans to free his own erection and started to stroke himself, he made sure that Magnus could see everything. “I can get off,” he told him again and moaned softly. Alec was so hard and he was rather desperate to come, but he took it slow, he didn’t want to come in seconds, that would be embarrassing. So he held back for as long as he could before he came over Magnus’ chest. Alec then took a moment to calm down before he cleaned himself up and then got dressed again. “Well… I see you later. I am hungry.” he told Magnus before he redressed Magnus again, he closed his shirt but left his cum on his chest, he wanted Manus to be reminded of that. He also checked the ropes and knots before he went to the main house. His crew was already done with dinner but he knew where to find something to eat.

 

* * *

 

 _Shit,_ was all Magnus could think. This was not supposed to go like this. He was supposed to be beaten and threatened and… anything but this. He had almost given in so many times… it didn’t matter if Alec knew. The illness would stop in a few days anyway and the Warlocks wouldn’t attack now that the Shadowhunters had Magnus captive. He’d wanted to tell Alec so many times if only just to get that peak of pleasure he’d been denied countless of times now.

Magnus was still hard in his pants, the fabric was making him whimper as it moved just a tiny little bit with every movement, just enough to keep him on edge.

Alec’s cum on his chest was dry by now, itching on Magnus’s skin, but he couldn’t move his hands to remove it. Magnus threw his head back and felt it hit the collum behind him. He let out a groan and then closed his eyes, preparing himself for the long night to come.

 

* * *

 

Alec couldn't get his mind off Magnus that whole night. He would break him, he wouldn't give up till he did. But Magnus seemed almost unbreakable. Pain didn't seem to break him, and even after almost an hour of teasing he still hadn't said a single word. Alec would continue to interrogate him, of course. But how would he do it during the day? People would be passing by every few minutes, and Alec couldn't let anyone see. The best solution was probably to bring Magnus to his room and interrogate him there. But his room was close to other rooms and he couldn’t risk them hearing anything. His next best idea was the stable. He could also tie Magnus to the boxes easily and the horses would mask any sounds. He just had to send everyone away but that would be doable.

So when morning came around Alec got up to have a quick breakfast, and then went to Magnus. Magnus's didn't seem to have slept much, and yet he still looked good.

Alec released all the ropes on Magnus except the one around his wrists, which he grabbed. Magnus was completely silent and didn't say a word, only glared at him. Alec pulled Magnus along and then used some other rope to bind him to the stables. Then he ordered everyone to leave and made sure no one would come back before he turned to Magnus.

“How have you been, Magnus? Did you sleep well?” He asked, teasing.”You should drink a little, I don’t want you to pass out during this, that would only be taking too much of my time” he said and gave Magnus some water. Magnus did take a few sips, but still didn't say a word. Alec then put the glass aside and started unbuttoning Magnus's shirt.

“Oh, look at that…. Did you enjoy having that on you, huh?” he asked and stroked over Magnus’ chest. “You know you can end this so very easily.” Magnus shook his head.

“You can't break me, Lightwood. You can keep me here for however long you want. You'll kill me before I tell you anything.”

“Oh? How was your night, Bane? Did you enjoy yourself? It must have been hard… in more than one way.” Alec chuckled as he ran his hands down Magnus's sides and hips, grabbing them tightly.

“My night has been great. Perfect I’d say.” Alec raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“Well, if you say so.” He unbuttoned Magnus's pants again and pushed them down before taking Magnus's cock into his hand. Magnus almost immediately bucked into the touch. “Look at you. You want this, don't you?”

“Go fuck yourself, Lightwood,” Magnus muttered between clenched teeth.

“Wouldn't you rather I fuck you? I could. If you answered my question.”

It seemed like Magnus was actually thinking about his offer but then he turned his head and looked away. But even so, Alec felt his cock growing in his hand, getting harder by the second.

“I wonder what you're thinking about that's getting you so hard. Was it my suggestion? The picture of me fucking you against the wall here? I'm not asking for much, Bane. Just tell me why my people are getting ill and I'll let you go. Isn't that reasonable?”

“Get your offer straight, Lightwood… will you fuck me or free me?”

“Well, both. Or just free you, depending on what you want. But if you decide to be difficult, I'll just have to keep you around.”

“Yeah, well let us see what will happen if we play this game for a little longer.” Alec grinned and moved his hand slowly, knowing very well that Magnus would get close soon. He had seen this very often the last day.

Magnus closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, trying to act unaffected even though Alec could see every little movement, every twitch of a muscle and every drop of sweat that made its way down Magnus's body.

“Oh you are enjoying this much,” he whispered and moved closer to Magnus so he could bite his neck. “Talk to me and this will have a sweet, sweet ending for you.” Magnus shook his head.

“Your people will be fine,” he said. “Isn't that enough for you?

“No, no it isn’t enough. Tell me what you did.”

“Then I guess there won't be any sweet ending,” Magnus said. “You'll eventually grow tired of this. And once your people start getting better, you won't need to know what I did. And then you'll have no reason to keep me around.”

“So you admit to doing something to my people? Good.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“How stupid are you, Lightwood? It's obvious that I did something, and what I did would be obvious as well, if you only used that little brain if yours for a moment.”

“You poisoned them, but with what?” asked Alec.

“Oh, I don't know. With poison, maybe?” Magnus said sarcastically. Alec had stopped touching him now that he was finally getting some answers. Not good ones, but it was something.

“What kind of poison, Magnus?”

“The kind that makes people sick.”

“If you're not going to give me any proper answers, just shut up,” Alec said. And with that Magnus's mouth was shut again and Alec moved back to stroking Magnus’ cock. This was intense and Alec liked it, just like the day before he was getting hard as well from doing this. He really hoped Magnus would talk and that they would get a sweet end to this, well maybe not sweet but fun.

But again Magnus only closed his eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't happening, however, Alec would t give up. Nott before he'd gotten his answers.

He didn't know how much time passed, in the end. He knew it had been hours. He knew he had used his hands and mouth so many times he'd lost count, and he knew Magnus was completely out of it, almost mad with desperation.

Alec had his lips around Magnus’s cock, a hand wrapped around the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He was about to pull back and leave Magnus on the edge again when Magnus spoke up.

“Please, god… I’ll tell you. Just please… please let me,” he begged, breathless and voice rough.

“Well? Go ahead,” Alec said. “I’m not stopping you, am I?”

“Just a simple poison. Mahonie.* Makes people sick for a few days, but they’ll be fine,” Magnus said.

“How did you get it into them?” Alec asked.

“I sent a scout to drug your water supply. Easy enough. Now enough talking for god’s sake. I told you what you wanted to know, now, please… end this”

Alec nodded. “Very well. A deal is a deal. How do you want it?” he asked.

“I don’t care. Just make me come,” Magnus demanded.

Alec grinned at that and nodded. “Stay still,” he told him before he left the box and looked through the stable until he found what he had been looking for and then returned to Magnus. “Not the best… but it’ll do well enough.”

Magnus shivered at the sight. “Are you planning on releasing me? Because I don’t see how this would work.”

“Release you? No way… But I can loosen this and turn you around, so don’t worry about how it will work.”

“Well, get on with it,” Magnus said. Alec chuckled and released the rope a bit, grabbing it to give it some slack.

“Turn, face the wall,” Alec ordered and then waited before he tightened the rope again. He knew he should think about what to do next but he really didn’t want to and with that sight ahead, he couldn’t think clearly. He stroked over Magnus’ back and then reached for the bottle of leather oil he had brought in.

He coated his fingers with plenty, before pressing one against Magnus’s hole. He slowly pressed inside, moving the one finger slowly. He heard Magnus moan softly against the wall and smirked. This shouldn’t be as much fun as it was but he continued to move his finger and then added a second one after a few minutes.

“Get on with it, Lightwood,” Magnus gritted out between his teeth, pushing back on Alec’s fingers. Alec pushed another finger inside.

“Patience. I don’t want to hurt you.”Magnus huffed.

“Oh, so now you care?”

“I didn’t hurt you before, I know you enjoyed it.”

“Yeah, fine. But hurry up.” Alec pulled his fingers out and opened the zipper. “Don’t wait longer, angel.”

“Shut up,” Alec said and placed a hand over Magnus’ mouth before he stepped closer. Alec lubed himself up and pressed against Magnus’s hole, not pushing inside yet. Magnus pushed back on him.

“Patience,” Alec said, slowly pushing inside. Alec moaned loudly and then lowered his head to bite Magnus’ shoulder in an attempt to be quieter. He gave them both a few moments before he started to move his hips back and forth. Magnus’s hands pulled at the rope and he pushed back on it, biting his lip to silence himself. “Fuck… Lightwood,” he moaned quietly.

Magnus was tight around Alec, and Alec had already been so hard from teasing Magnus that he felt his orgasm build up quickly. He expected Magnus to be in the same state so but he still reached around to stroke his cock.

Magnus gasped and thrust into his hand, his hands tightly fisted as he breathed hard. “Alexander… fuck,” he moaned.

“Don’t hold back,” Alec said. “Come for me.” It took just a moment after that for Magnus to come, and Alec followed quickly.

Alec slowly pulled out, resting his head on Magnus’s shoulder for a moment before he pulled away, dressing himself up. He grabbed a cloth and started cleaning Magnus off. Magnus turned back around and Alec cleaned his chest.

“I’ll release you tonight. I’ll take you to the village and you’ll figure it out from there. If you need food or water, call for someone,” he said before leaving.

 

* * *

 

Once night fell, Alec geared up his horse before he went to take Magnus. “Come on, let’s go,” Alec said, releasing the ropes binding him to the stables but left the ones around his wrists.

“What do you expect me to do now? What shall I tell my people and...I hope you know that this doesn’t change a thing… just because we fucked, doesn’t mean we are … friends now or anything”

“Don’t worry, Lightwood. I’m not planning to change anything.” Alec helped Magnus get on the horse and then got on himself.

“The story is that you broke free, and we don’t know how, are we clear?” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Sure. I don’t want people to know you actually released me.”

“In more than one way” he chuckled.

“Shut up, Lightwood,” Magnus growled. Alec ignored him and set on his way to the little village. Once they got there, Alec cut off the bonds from Magnus’s wrists.

“Try hurting my people again and I won’t let you go,” He said warningly.

“Yeah, as if you would be so kind as to leave us alone,” Magnus commented as he jumped down from the horse. “Now piss off.” Alec didn’t need to be asked twice, and immediately made his horse gallop away. Leaving Magnus behind.

 

* * *

 

About a week later, both gangs met, and the first battle in almost a month took place. Alec saw Magnus, but stayed away from him. He did not want memories of Magnus to come back.

A month after that, Alec received a letter saying that it was about time they put an end to their fighting, and a week after that, they were in a tent, Magnus, Alec, Catarina, Izzy, Jace, and Ragnor. It was weird but Alec hoped for the best. Hoped this wasn’t a trick. He met Magnus outside of the tent, right before their meeting should start.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because of what happened.. I guess I lied to you… because it did change something.”

“It did?” Alec raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t it, for you?”

“I never denied it,” Alec said. “But I didn’t think it had changed anything for you.”

“Well, it did,” Magnus said. “And I realized how stupid it is that we’re still fighting our parents’ fights. So, I want peace.”

Alec nodded. “Okay. I agree with you.” He stepped a bit closer. “I couldn’t stop thinking of you. After I let you go. I realized I never got to kiss you.” Magnus chuckled.

“It’s never too late, is it?”

“No, I guess not,” Magnus smirked and leaned in to kiss Alec. Alec had kissed people before, but it hadn’t felt like this. Kissing Magnus was… was out of the world, something he had never experienced before, it felt like the world around them exploded but it was good. Alec knew in that moment that they had to end the fight so when they broke apart he smiled a bit and nodded. “Let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the poison was Mahonia aquifolium, Mahonie. You can read more about that here http://www.livingnaturally.com/ns/DisplayMonograph.asp?StoreID=3D9D155236034A5897378F7C5A033221&DocID=bottomline-mahonia


End file.
